brokenswordfandomcom-20200213-history
Vincenzo Spallacci
Vincenzo Spallacci is the godfather of the Martino Crime Family in New York City. Personality Spallacci initally comes across as a man of few words and as such can be seen as cold and business like. Later on when George Stobbart is retrained, Spallacci confronts him and asks him several questions about Anna Maria Presa showing that he is well aware of what is going on. This intelligence extends to organising the Martino Family into chasing down several leads across the world in order to capture Anna Maria and stop the activation of the Ark . During the climax of the adventure, Spallacci shows he is not afraid to take up arms and fights alongside members of his family to stop Monsignor Devlin. When checked on after the battle he shows regret and sadness for not preventing the death of the Cardinal. He also demonstrates an usual friendship with Brother Mark suggesting he isn't as shallow as first thought and they share various interests including religion and the film In Cold Blood in common. Broken Sword: The Angel of Death Vincenzo Spallacci is first seen inside a secret room in the Martino's Meat Packing Company down by the docks in New York City. It becomes immediately clear when George Stobbart ear-drops on a private conversation that Spallacci is involved in the following of Anna Maria and wants her manuscript for an unknown reason and so has hired the Martino crime family to assist him in this endeavor. Initally Spallacci says very little in his meeting with Fingers Martino apart from various mobster phrases in order to intimidate Fingers into not wrecking his plans and to assert dominance over the operation. When George floods the room with smoke, the men are forced to leave the secret room and decide to leave the factory and adjourn to a more private residence in order to celebrate the successful acquirement of Anna Maria's manuscript. Spallacci is encountered in person at the Black Cat Club in Rome when George is confronted over stealing a patrons towel. After having his men tie George to a chair, he interrogates George as to Anna Maria's whereabouts and her plans to which George explains he knows very little and has been fooled by her himself. During the conversation a near by radio goes off and Fingers Martino explains that they have encountered a woman at the monatomic gold research facility in Phoenix, Arizona who Spallacci assumes is Anna Maria. After the confirmation is given that it is Nicole Collard, he orders her to be dealt with and gunshots are heard from the other end of the radio to Spallacci's surprise and frustration at Finger's lack of subtlety. George is then knocked out by one of Spallacci's men and awakens several hours later to find everyone gone except himself and a strange man inside a box. Spallacci's final appearance is during the climax of the game when Brother Mark allows him extrance into the Order of St. Michael's temple and into the catacombs underneath it. When George is held at gunpoint by two of Devlin's henchmen, Spallacci and two of his closest soliders storm the room and initiate a gun fight which leaves only Brother Mark and Spallacci himself alive. When George re-emerges after the battle and checks on the participants he talks to an injured Spallacci who reveals he and the mafia have been working to stop the activation of the Ark all along and were ask to do so by the Cardinal himself. He later reveals that he has struck up a friendship with Mark and that they share various interests in common. Quotes "So much better than F for...Failure don't you think?" "Or G for- Garotte?" "Or H for- Hanged Himself?" "Mister Stobbart. Please answer my questions. It will everything so much less painful in the end" "This Nico. What does she know?" "I shall not rest until I have made amends, I shall travel the word. Do only good deeds..." Trivia *Although he is initally seen as the main antagonist, Spallacci is actually on the same side as George and Nico but uses much more violent methods in order to get what he wants. His moral compass is very similar to that of Khan from The Shadow of the Templars adventure as both characters try to atone for the evil they have perpetrated in order to attain the greater good. The difference between the two is that were Spallacci has that chance to atone, Khan died before getting a chance to do so. *He is a bigger fan of Lucy Chu than Brother Mark. They are going into business together by setting up a big fan-site and sell her photos online. Trivia *"Vincenzo" is an Italian form of "Vincent" meaning "conqueror". *His surname "Spallacci" is an Italian surname and plural form of "spallaccio" meaning "shoulder strap". Category:Characters Category:Important Character Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Antagonist Category:New York City, USA Category:Broken Sword: The Angel Of Death Category:Martino's Meat Packing Company